


Day eleven - Green Thumb

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Do you ever wonder why there are no plants in 221B?</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day eleven - Green Thumb

  


 

Do you ever wonder why there are no plants in 221B?

Sherlock does not really care for plants (boring!) and John thinks his life is complicated enough already with keeping his flatmate alive.

When he was younger John actually enjoyed growing plants and gardening. The only gardening Sherlock ever did was to plant a cannabis plantation in his mother’s garden. Just because.

He tried to start cultivating poisonous plants, but John put his foot down on that one.

The only time there were plants in the flat, it came as a surprise to everyone.

One evening, coming home from Angelo’s, they found 35 plants standing in the living room. John turned around and glared at Sherlock.

“What? Why are you looking at me?”

“Why am I looking at you? Because every time something like this happens, it is your fault.” (It wasn’t this time though. A florist was just now trying to figure out where his merchandise had gone.)

“Oh, look a _Drosera capensis_!”

Sherlock pointed to a little green thing sitting on the windowsill, right next to the jar with the deformed murine foetus in formaldehyde. (Don’t ask.)

“A what?”

“A carnivorous plant. Can I...?

“No, Sherlock. We are giving them back first thing tomorrow.”

“John.”

“No. We don’t keep poisonous plants in the flat and certainly none that bite.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'plants'.


End file.
